


This Is Not In My Job Description

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Jason is a pediatric nurse, M/M, au where Jason was never Robin, but Dick is still Nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I’m not even obligated to help you, I hope you know that. I work with kids not superheros,” Jason muttered as he hauled Nightwing up to his feet and wrapped an arm around him to start half dragging him towards his own apartment, trying to apply pressure to the wound to slow down the bleeding as they walked.Nightwing, who appeared to be struggling to hold his head up, looked like he was assessing Jason for all Jason could tell with the mask on. “Are all angels as hot and grumpy as you?” So maybe he wasn’t lucid enough for any assessing.





	This Is Not In My Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> After being sick for a solid week I'm finally feeling better enough to post fic again. I hope you guys like it! -Kate

Jason was just trying to walk home after a long day at work, when he spotted Bludhaven’s favorite, or least favorite depending on the crowd, masked vigilante. He wasn’t swinging and flipping his way through the city though, instead he was slumped over bleeding in an alleyway. And Jason really didn’t want to deal with it. He’d had a long day, and he couldn’t exactly say he cared much for the caped crusaders that seemed to be taking the country by storm, but he couldn’t really just leave a man to bleed out. 

“I’m not even obligated to help you, I hope you know that. I work with kids not superheros,” Jason muttered as he hauled Nightwing up to his feet and wrapped an arm around him to start half dragging him towards his own apartment, trying to apply pressure to the wound to slow down the bleeding as they walked.

Nightwing, who appeared to be struggling to hold his head up, looked like he was assessing Jason for all Jason could tell with the mask on. “Are all angels as hot and grumpy as you?” So maybe he wasn’t lucid enough for any assessing.

“You’re not dead, dumbass,” Jason informed him. “You’re lucky I’m not sending you to a hospital though.”

Nightwing stumbled slightly and recovered with a wince. “Things still hurt, definitely not dead. Thank you.”

“Don’t you have other hero friends to save your ass? Why am I finding you bleeding out on the street?” Jason took a firmer grip on him to try and prevent more stumbling, but there was only so much he could do about that while keeping most of his attention on the injury.

“Flying solo.” Jason might have imagined it but he could’ve sworn he heard Nightwing let out a puff of a laugh.

“Well that’s a stupid idea. What was your plan for when this happened?”

Nightwing opened his mouth and a cough came out rather than words before he managed to stutter out, “Not to let it happen.”

“Idiot,” Jason muttered as they reached his building and he pulled Nightwing into the elevator quickly before anyone could see him.

It was when they got inside his apartment that Nightwing managed to speak up again. “Don’t think you want my blood on your couch.”

“I don’t, which is why we’re going to my kitchen, where the floor is tile and the chairs can be cleaned.” He sat Nightwing down in one of said chairs and looked at him with a frown. “ whoever attacked you didn’t get your mask or suit off to find out who you are, so I’m guessing I can’t to patch you up either.”

“Mask stays,” Nightwing sat up to press a few hidden buttons on his suit and pointed at the zipper at his back.

“As long as your eyes aren’t injured, I don’t care to take the mask off,” Jason answered, unzipping the suit so it pooled around Nightwing’s waist and getting out his first aid kit to get to work.

Nightwing didn’t make a sound as Jason cleaned and patched him up. He was either too out of it to feel any pain or too used to it. When he finished, Nightwing did breathe a sigh of relief. “Thanks, you’re too kind. Might pass out here though.” He was already starting to doze off.

“Put on some fucking clothes that aren’t covered in blood and take the couch if you’re going to sleep,” Jason answered, going to his bedroom and finding a T-shirt he wouldn’t be too upset to lose and tossing it at Nightwing when he came back into the kitchen.

NIghtwing woke up enough from getting hit by the shirt to pull off the rest of his suit and put on the shirt. “Can’t sleep here?”

“No, you can’t sleep in the chair. You might fall out of it and aggravate your injury. Do you need help getting to the couch?”

There the slightest shake of Nightwing’s head, probably all he could manage without making himself dizzy, and he lifted himself out of the chair. To his credit, he only stumbled once on his way back to the living room. He lowered himself into the couch with a sigh, thankfully not collapsing down on it instead. “Thank you, Grumpy Angel.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jason muttered. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

He wasn’t really surprised to find Nightwing gone the next morning, and that none of the blood he’d left on Jason’s kitchen floor was there.

* * *

Dick hated to think that the cute angel, Jason he’d learned was his name, a nurse in pediatrics, was right about having a better back up plan for when he got hurt than just trying to deal with it himself. That was why he found himself waiting inside his apartment for Jason to come home.

And it took about thirty minutes of being in pain before Jason did walk in, eyes widening at the site of him. “What the hell?” He asked even as he went about getting his first aid kit. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought the blood coming from my shoulder made that obvious. Sorry to disturb you after hours.” Dick had gotten shot in the back of his shoulder and he couldn’t see it properly to fix it.

“Why me though? Why are you in my apartment?” Jason clarified, coming over with the kit. “Do something about your suit.”

“Hard to find people to trust these days. Hate to break it to you but you’ve been labeled as someone I trust enough,” Dick said as he disabled the security on his suit to pull it half off.

“I haven’t done anything trustworthy, I just tried to fix you because I didn’t want to be the reason some random vigilante died on the street,” he muttered as he leaned in to look at the wound. “Oh my god, is that a bullet in there? Do you not wear a bulletproof suit?”

“It’s bulletproof over my vitals, anywhere else and it’s too restricting. You didn’t have to save me that first time, you could’ve let me bleed out, but you still took me back here to help me.”

“I should have just called you an ambulance. You understand that I’m a pediatric nurse, right? That digging bullets out of people is not my specialty?”

“It isn’t mine either, but I’ve done it a good number of times. I think you’re better equipped than I am to too. Please?” Dick added with a hopeful look directed at him, not that he could really see his eyes.

Jason frowned at him, and for a second Dick thought he’d actually kick him out before sighing. “Please don’t remove bullets from your own body without any training, I think I’m going to have stress dreams about you doing that,” he said, moving to start cleaning the wound. “I don’t have any heavy duty pain meds here, so this is going to hurt.”

“It went in without any meds, I can handle it coming out without any too.” Granted he wasn’t going to like it very much, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Here, bite down on this, I don’t need you screaming and getting the cops called,” Jason handed him a dish rag as he picked up a pair of tweezers.

Dick bit down on it and nodded his head to show he was ready. It wasn’t the most painful thing Dick had ever gone through, but it sure wasn’t pleasant. He breathed a sigh of relief once Jason got it out. “Thank you,” he said letting the dish rag fall to his lap.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still have to close the wound,” Jason said, and Dick could hear the concentration in his voice as he got to work on doing just that.

The rest of it was pretty easy after that, all things that Dick could handle. “You’re a lifesaver,” Dick said once Jason was done and he was all patched up.

“Yeah, that’s kind of my job,” Jason reminded him.

“I’m not exactly ankle sized enough to be in your field of specialty, and I did just barge into your apartment. You could’ve kicked me out instead, so thanks.”

“I should have kicked you out. And how small do you think children are?” Jason raised an eyebrow at him, peeling his gloves off and tossing them out. “You’re going to have to come back for me to check on that, and I don’t want to hear any Nightwing news until I’ve deemed you recovered.”

“Some kids are ankle sized and I can’t make any promises.” He had a job after all.

Jason gave him a stern look. “If you go out to fight crime before you are ready you will make the injury worse, and it will be more likely to create permanent damage. Along with the fact that if you’re not at your best, injuries like this are more likely to occur.”

Dick appreciated the concern, but it was hard to take Jason completely seriously when he thought about how he probably used that voice with misbehaving kids. “I appreciate the concern, and I get where you’re coming from, but I can’t just stop going out. Crime doesn’t stop for an injury. If it makes you feel better I’ll take it easier, have shorter nights.”

“Crime doesn’t stop for an injury, but you’ll stop if you get killed because of it. And then who’s gonna stop crime?” Jason countered.

“I promise, I’ll take it easy. I’ll take less risks and the next time you see me, there won’t be a new injury to patch.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why not? Look at my trustworthy face,” Dick smiled brightly at him, “What’s not to believe?”

“I can’t even see half of your face,” Jason reminded him flatly.

“Well nothing we can do about that. The other half has the smile though.”

“Don’t buy it. Seriously, just come back here every other day so I can check on it.”

“That I can definitely do.” It helped that Jason was really attractive and pretty fun to rile up.

“Are you staying the night again? I’d like to be able to look at it in the morning as well.”

“Then I guess I’m staying the night. I think I trust you enough to not book it at the sight of sunlight again.”

“You’ve got zero reason to, but thanks I guess,” Jason answered with a shrug. “I’m going to start expecting these back if I have to keep lending you shirts,” he added, going to his room to find another one he didn’t wear too often, and bringing it back to Dick. “I’m not letting you get blood on my couch.”

“There's not that much blood?” There was very much blood on his suit, enough that it would make it very uncomfortably squishy if he did sleep in it.

“I don’t want any blood on my couch. You’re not wearing that if you’re sleeping here.”

“Alright alright,” Dick held his hands up in surrender and stripped the rest of his suit off. “One of us should really buy the other dinner if you’re going to be seeing me naked this often.”

“You’re not totally naked.” Jason glanced down pointedly at his underwear. “If you were I’d be giving you pants too. As it is, you’re not, and jeans are expensive.”

“I don’t think you could get me to sleep in jeans.” Dick would probably find a way to strip out of them in his sleep.

“Either way, if anyone owes anyone dinner in this situation, I think you owe me,” Jason pointed out.

“I do,” Dick easily agreed, “With a big thank you.”

“Do you even have an income for that?” Jason asked skeptically. “I don’t think masked crime fighting pays.”

“Of course I do. Are you saying yes to having dinner with me then? ‘Cause I gotta say, our options are a little limited.”

“I’m saying I’m ordering takeout because I just got off of a long shift to having to pull a bullet out of someone, and if you have your wallet you can pay,” Jason answered.

“Works for me, Hotstuff.” He would’ve winked if Jason could see Dick do it.

“Don’t do that while I’ve got your blood in my kitchen.”

“What? Shamelessly flirt with you?”

“Despite what you may think, there’s not much less sexy than taking a bullet out of someone,” Jason answered.

Dick had to agree with that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep teasing Jason and play flirting. “What if I thought about it as romantic?”

“I’d tell you to get out of my apartment. What do you want to eat?”

Dick shrugged, “I’m not too picky, I can eat anything. It is supposed to be me treating you after all.”

“Yeah, but like, what am I ordering for you? I’m getting Chinese.”

Dick just let Jason order him the same thing he was going to get and assured him he’d pay for it. Jason felt the need to nag him during dinner as well, apparently not believing him about taking things easier, which his assumptions weren’t really wrong, but it wasn’t like Dick actively chose to get shot, and he couldn’t just take a week long break. At the rate they were going, it felt like Jason was going to lose his opportunity to actually sleep.

“I swear, I’ll be careful, now you should really go to bed. I’m pretty sure nursing is one of those jobs where it’s better to be rested.”

“All jobs are done better well rested,” Jason said flatly. “Including yours, which is why I’m trying to convince you to rest until your shoulder heals properly.”

“I’m planning to rest right now, that should count.”

“Barely,” Jason allowed, getting to his feet and stretching. “You’d better still be here in the morning,” he warned before starting to walk towards his room.

“Of course. I’m starting to think there’s no trust in this relationship.”

“There isn’t,” Jason answered before closing the door on him.

“You wound me, Jay,” Dick called out but collapsed on the couch nonetheless. He wasn’t really sure if he should stay, given the danger of letting Jason associate with him. But he was already here, and he could be careful in the morning. Besides he kind of liked being around Jason, it was better for his health and he was pretty fun to tease. If he was careful then a friendship with Jason seemed completely plausible. He fell asleep with that thought lingering in his mind.

* * *

Jason already had breakfast made and out by the time Nightwing woke up, and he just barely had time to check on his shoulder injury and rebandage it with strict orders to let it heal before he had to leave for work.

And he wasn’t really surprised to hear about Nightwing jumping into danger that night either. Or when he didn’t show up to let Jason check on his shoulder for the next three days.

So, while he didn’t particularly care to know who any of the vigilantes of New Jersey were under their masks, he started looking into Nightwing. Because if he couldn’t get the idiot to take care of himself, Jason would have to take care of him, and he couldn’t really do that if he didn’t know where to look. And an identity seemed like the best place to start.

He was sorting through articles about Batman and Robin by the time that Nightwing finally did show up back in his apartment, coming in through the window, and Jason greeted him with a silent glare.

“Missed me?” Nightwing said with a grin, as though Jason’s glare was nonexistent.

“You weren’t supposed to aggravate your shoulder, and you were supposed to come back here so I could check on it.”

“I didn’t and I’m here now,” He waved off. “Doing some reading up on Batman?”

“God no, fuck that guy; I’m reading up on you,” Jason answered getting up and shutting his laptop before Nightwing could get a better look at it. “Your answers aren’t good enough. Let me see it.”

Nightwing easily disabled his suit and peeled it off but didn’t stop being nosy. “I didn’t see anything about me on there. It was on Batman and Robin.”

“Nightwing being the first Robin is your worst kept secret, anyone who pays attention knows that,” Jason answered as he took off the bandages on Nightwing’s shoulder. “Liar. You absolutely made this worse.”

“It was only from stretching a bit, really.” He wasn’t even trying to sound convincing. “And it’s sweet of you to think I have the legs to pull of the green shorts.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Amazing how Robin suddenly becomes a younger dude with a costume change and a different hair cut, right around the time that someone with the same acrobatics moves to Bludhaven around the same age as the first Robin was when he left. That must be a wild coincidence, I’m sure,” he intoned.

“A completely odd coincidence,” Nightwing nodded, looking like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

“Whatever you say, Boy Wonder. That’s not the real issue here, the real issue is that you can’t go heroing with your shoulder like this. Unless of course you want the damage to become permanent, and that will affect your crime fighting in the future. Crime won’t stop if you take some time off, but it definitely won’t stop if you have a permanent injury and get taken down because of it.”

“I think you’ve said that before. I’m being more careful, I swear.”

“More careful isn’t enough when you’ve managed to make it worse in just a few days. I’m telling you to just take time off. Call in sick at your day job and don’t go out for your night one. You can’t save people if you get killed because you were too stubborn to listen.”

“How do you know my day job isn’t something mundane like office work?”

“I don’t really give a shit what your day job is, most people would call out from any job if they took a bullet to the shoulder. I also don’t buy that your hero complex ass is working a desk job. But at this point I’m telling you to just go on bed rest to heal. You came to me so I could fix you; let me do that,” Jason answered.

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job at fixing me already,” And that sounded sincere.

“Well I don’t think so, so do me a favor and take a break,” he finished rebandaging and turned Nightwing to face him so he could glare at him again.

“I’ll try my best.” Which probably meant he was probably going to still go out every other day, but Jason would take what he could get.

“So, you just here for the checkup, or is there another injury I should be looking at?”

“You don’t think I’d visit just because I wanted to see you?”

“Not really, no,” Jason shrugged. “You’ve been here twice. Once because I brought you here and you were bleeding out and the other because you had a bullet in a spot you couldn’t reach.”

“When you put it like that it makes our relationship sound purely professional. And after I bought you dinner last time.”

“Well you aren’t paying me for my services, so that’s sort of what I assumed that was. It’s not very professional with you sleeping on my couch though. None of my other patients have ever done that.”

“I’m assuming you don’t take your other patients home too so I guess that makes me special.”

“Guess so. So, no injuries?” Jason asked again, just to be sure.

“Just came for the check up. I told you I’d be more careful and I do try to keep my promises.”

The oven timer went off in Jason’s kitchen and he glanced at Nightwing. “Well then, wanna stay for a bite to eat before you go home and rest?”

“A nurse  _ and _ you cook. Be still my heart,” Nightwing sighed dramatically.

“I live alone, I have to cook. And it’s really not much, I just made pizza tonight,” Jason answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Just because someone lives alone, doesn’t mean they know how to cook.” And Nightwing might’ve sounded a little defensive.

Jason rolled his eyes and gave him a look. “They  _ should  _ though.”

“Cooking is a difficult skill.”

“It’s literally just following instructions.” Jason pulled on a pair of oven mits and took the pizza out. “Which, you are shit at so I guess I understand.”

“I think instructions are better as guides than as rules,” Nightwing grinned at him

“That’s why you can’t cook.”

“There are other ways to eat,” Nightwing shrugged. “Speaking of food though, I should probably think of another way to pay you back than just dinner every now and then, that is if you don’t mind seeing more of me in the future.”

“You could start replacing the shirts you’re ruining,” Jason suggested as he cut the pizza.

“What are you talking about? There’s barely any blood on them.”

“You understand that’s a biohazard, right?”

“I meant in stain form. I did wash them.” And he somehow managed to pull out his two shirts from a pouch in his belt, folded so small, Jason had to wonder if he shrank them. “See, clean and barely stained.”

Jason frowned a little, but took them anyway. “Okay, barely isn’t the word i would use, but let’s eat.”

It was a little too much to hope that their dinner would be without Nightwing flirting and poking fun where he could, but it was nice to be able to spend time together without the fear of him potentially bleeding out or needing immediate medical help. It was, all in all, a pretty nice night.

* * *

It took a few more visits for something to go wrong. When he showed up at the window of Jason’s apartment he could hear voices, and he almost left thinking that Jason had company.

But then he caught what they were saying. “Just tell us who he is, and you don’t have to get hurt anymore tonight,” a man’s voice said in a tone that was too friendly for the words leaving him.

“And I’m telling you, I don’t know who Nightwing is. He just comes here for medical services sometimes. And even if I did know I wouldn’t tell some jackass like you and your little gang of-“ Jason’s words were cut off by the distinct sound of bone cracking and a pained shout. And then Jason was shouting some rather colorful threats.

Dick didn’t hesitate to swoop in, kicking Jason’s attacker with his momentum. “I know I’m usually a pretty friendly guy, but I don’t think I can let this one fly.” He punched Jason’s attacker over the head to knock him out, doing the same to the others as quickly as possible, before rushing over to Jason’s side. “Are you okay? Oh my God you have so many bruises and  _ your lip _ !” Dick was in the middle of cupping Jason’s face when he noticed how Jason’s leg was bent, “Holy shit, that looks broken, I need to get you to a hospital. I’m so sorry, I should’ve known this would happen.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “Thanks for the assist, Grayson, but I could have handled it.”

“Your leg’s br-“ Dick gaped at him as his words sunk in. “What did you just call me?!”

“I got it right, right? But also yeah, I really need to go to a hospital. My leg is definitely broken. Can you untie me and possibly call an ambulance?”

“Why didn’t you tell him? You could’ve avoided this.” Dick was still having trouble comprehending how and why Jason did what he did even as he loosened the rope.

“I’m no snitch,” Jason answered, wincing as he caught a look at the rope burn on his wrists when Dick got them undone.

Dick examined each injury again, making sure nothing more serious had happened to Jason. The broken leg was still the worst injury. “You didn’t have to go through all this, you  _ shouldn’t have to _ .”

“Oh piss off, I knew what I was getting into when I rescued a superhero. Seriously though, call me an ambulance before you start trying to have this discussion with me, my leg is killing me.”

Dick nodded with a frown and reached for the emergency phone he kept in his suit, quickly calling the ambulance. He would’ve preferred taking Jason there himself but a bike wasn’t going to be good for Jason’s leg at all, let alone trying to get him to it. “They’re on their way with a few cops to pick up those,” he pointed at the knocked out thugs.

“You might not wanna be here when they get here. More people knowing Nightwing is hanging out in this building can’t be good for you.”

Dick frowned, but he knew Jason was right. “I’ll visit once they’ve got you settled.”

Jason nodded, and then winced a little. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Dick didn’t leave right away, instead he busied himself with making sure Jason was comfortable and fussing over him up until he could hear the sirens. “I’ll be over in a few hours.”

“They’re not gonna keep me that long. Just come back here sans costume,” Jason told him.

Dick still didn’t really like the idea of leaving Jason’s side when all if this was his fault so instead, he ran towards Jason’s room. “I’m borrowing some of your things.”

He came back out without his mask and dressed in Jason’s clothes just as the ambulance arrived.

Jason gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t approve of this plan, but paramedics were already loading him onto a stretcher and asking him questions.

Dick told them that he was Jason’s boyfriend and gave them the most heartbroken, pleading look he could muster and they let him ride in the back of the truck with them to the hospital. Dick stayed with Jason throughout the entire process of X-rays and casting until the doctor finally left them to be alone.

“I think it might be better if you stayed somewhere else for a bit, considering your apartment’s been invaded.”

“I live in my apartment; where else would I be staying?” Jason responded.

“I don’t mind you staying with me since someone’s managed to snoop out my identity.”

“And since you’re apparently my boyfriend,” Jason muttered. “You know I work with these people, right? They’re going to want to follow up on that.”

“I can tell them that we’ve just been on a couple dates, but I was super worried when I found you. Technically not a complete lie.”

“Don’t tell them more, I’m still trying to figure out what I’m going to tell them about why this happened.” He leaned back in his hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling contemplatively. “Maybe I just won’t. Just tell them it’s not their business.”

“There’s nothing wrong with people worrying about you. Besides the police and the paramedics came at the same time, just say the guys were trying to break in and steal stuff.”

“And decided to tie me up and break my leg for fun?”

“He freaked out when he realized you were home?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna stick with it not being their business.”

“Well, if you’d rather stay at a friend’s place instead of mine, I wouldn’t blame you either. It might be good for you to have some distance.” Given Jason was hurt because of his relation to Dick, it probably was for the best.

Jason sat up a bit to look at him and frowned. “To have some distance? Dick, I’m not blaming you for this. I’m just complaining about nosey coworkers.”

“I’m just saying, things might be easier for you if you didn’t have an overly worried fake boyfriend, and didn’t see Nightwing as much.”

“And what, just let you bleed out next time? Hell no, stop being an idiot.”

“I don’t get injured  _ that _ often, and I’m used to it.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“Yeah well seeing you in that cast isn’t making me feel great either.”

“And again: that’s not your fault. I’m the one that made the choice to help you, and I knew that this was a possibility. I also could have just told them who you were and gotten out of that, but I chose not to do that.” Jason gave him a hard look. “So stop being a fucking idiot.”

“Maybe we’re both idiots,” Dick relented. “Still though, if you’re not comfortable staying at my place then maybe you can stay at a friend’s or I could just stay over more often.”

“I’m fine staying at your place, but I don’t think I need to. They’re gonna give me crutches, I won’t be completely bedridden.”

“I’d feel better if someone was still helping you around, besides that’s not the only reason. Those thugs broke into your apartment, can’t guarantee there aren’t more that don’t know about you.”

“Are you saying I have to move?”

“No, just live somewhere else for a bit until I make sure they was alone and didn’t tell anybody.” Dick didn’t think that would take that long.

“No, I should move. He might tell people were I live in jail,” Jason mused. “Alright, guess I’m crashing with you until I find a new place.”

And as much as Dick hated that Jason had to go through the trouble of finding another place to live at all, he kept his thoughts to himself. “Too bad, we made so many memories there.”

“Well now we can make some at your place. C’mon, let’s clear this bed for someone who actually needs it.” Jason sat up and gestured towards the crutches that were leaning against the wall out of his reach.

Dick brought them over to him and helped Jason off the bed. As they left he couldn’t help but notice all the whispers he and Jason got. “Is your love life a hot topic around here?”

“I don’t disclose much personal information to people I work with. I’m sure any of my personal life is a hot topic to these gossips,” Jason answered. “But they’re probably also whispering about the fact that I came in with a broken leg.”

“You’re probably going to get stuck with desk work for a while, it’s going to give them more opportunities to ask you questions.”

“I don’t think you understand how much nurses do, I’m not going to have that much trouble convincing them to put me back on the floor after a few weeks.”

“If you get to yell at me for working while injured then I get to yell at you. You can’t be on your feet eight hours a day while it’s healing.”

Jason side eyed him. “I don’t think you know how many hours nurses actually work. I also don’t recall you listening to me. I might consider listening to you though if you also take a break when I tell you to.”

That was definitely something Dick was still hesitant to do. “I’ll think about it. You didn’t happen to also figure out what my day job was, did you?”

“Oh yes Officer, I sure did,” Jason answered. “I think the real question is how the fuck we’re getting to your place though. You decided to ride in the ambulance, and that’s sort of one way.”

“I can call a cab, I wouldn’t have been able to take you back on my bike even if I had come with it.”

“Yeah, and mine is going to be out of commission for a while I guess,” Jason sighed.

Dick gave Jason an apologetic look. “I guess we’ll be using my car for the next little while,” he said as he called the cab service.

The pain meds Jason had been given for his leg seemed to be kicking in, by the time the cab got there he was borderline asleep on his feet, leaning most of his weight on Dick’s side, and let Dick just lead him into the cab.

Dick figured it would be easier to go to his place first and let Jason rest. They could pick up his stuff later. Jason slept for the entirety of the car ride and Dick would be lying if he said he didn’t somewhat enjoy the feel of having Jason’s weight against him.

He did unfortunately have to wake Jason up to go inside, but he pretty much fell asleep again once Dick showed him where the bed was.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning in pain in an unfamiliar space, and it took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control when he realized where he was and what happened. He got his crutches and made his way out of the bedroom to find Dick on the couch eating cereal in pajamas. “Afternoon shift?” He asked after a glance at the window told him he’d slept later than usual.

Dick nodded. “I’ll be back in the evening. You mind waiting that long to get your stuff?”

“Fine by me,” Jason agreed, sitting down next to him.

“Breakfast? Your options are Coco Puffs, Frosted Flakes, or Cap’n Crunch.”

“Right, you’re not a real adult, I almost forgot. Coco Puffs then. Where are they? And do you not have milk in your fridge, or is this just a terrible decision?” He asked gesturing at Dick’s bowl.

“What do you mean not a real adult? I’m functioning just fine. I just ran out of milk yesterday and forgot to buy more.”

“Right, so just the cereal then, where can I find it?” Jason asked, starting to reach for his crutches again.

“You don’t have to get up, I’ll grab it.” Dick grabbed a bowl for Jason and apparently he hadn’t actually put any of his things away because the box was just right there on the counter along with all the others.

“Thanks,” he took the bowl from Dick and settled back into the couch.

“I’ll come back with actual dinner later, I promise.”

“And what will actual dinner be?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, whatever you want it to be that doesn’t involve either of us making it?”

“Sounds like Chinese food then.”

* * *

Jason had been starting to doze off watching Friends reruns on Dick’s couch when the sound of the window opening woke him up and his eyes snapped over to Batman. “You’re not expecting me to stitch you up too, right?” He asked when it didn’t seem like Batman was going to say anything.

Batman just unnervingly stared at him, as if he was trying to figure out every wrong thing Jason had ever done in his life. “He trusts you,” was the first thing he said.

“And you don’t since you’re here, cape and all,” Jason answered. “Don’t you have a company to run or something else to be doing?”

Jason couldn’t really tell if Batman’s expression had changed at all, given the cowl. In fact he didn’t look like he was giving any reaction. “What is your relation to Nightwing?” He said instead of acknowledging that Jason had said anything.

“Nightwing or Dick Grayson?” Jason countered. “Who are you asking for? Since you came here as Batman instead of Bruce Wayne.”

And that got a reaction out of Batman which was still only a slightly deeper frown. “You’re either smart or he was careless, either way that does not change my question. What is your relation to him?”

“Doesn’t answer mine,” Jason shrugged. “And why aren’t you asking him if you want to know?”

“He’s letting you stay at his place without having someone keep surveillance on you, his pre-established trust towards you will likely cloud his judgement of you.” Batman then decided to change his question. “What are your intentions towards him?”

“I’m not planning to out him if that’s what you’re asking. Like I told him, I’m no snitch.” 

“Why? You have much more to gain than to lose if you reveal who he is.”

“Again: I’m no snitch. Got the broken leg to prove it. Besides, it’s not my secret to tell.”

“If it’s not yours to tell, why go through the trouble of figuring it out?”

“Because he’s shit at taking care of himself and you’re not around to do it. I figured I had a better chance at it if I knew who he was and could just drop by his place or send him a text to make sure he’s okay. But I also know that if he gets outted to the wrong people it accomplishes the exact opposite of the goal to keep him safe. So, not my secret to tell.”

Batman was silent again, probably still sizing Jason up. Something clearly convinced him that Jason was okay because he gave a nod and turned back to the window. “Dick’s judgement is more often led by his heart than his mind, but I trust he knows what he is doing.” He only had a foot out the window when he spoke up again. “Do not hurt my son.”

“Fuck off, I got hurt for your son. I’ve been the one patching him up when he gets hurt; I’m clearly not planning to hurt him. Take your fatherly bullshit to him if you need an outlet for it,” Jason said harshly. “Oh, and next time, ditch the cape. I’m from east Gotham, jackass, I’m not scared of Batman.”

And to his surprise, Batman smiled, well it wasn’t really a smile, but his lips did something that made it clear enough that he was amused, and then he left without a word.

Jason gave the window he exited the middle finger.

* * *

When Dick came back with food after a shift it was clear Jason was in a bad mood as he was borderline glaring at the tv. Dick glanced at it to see if it was whatever was on, but it seemed Friends was still running a marathon and Ross didn’t seem to be doing anything infuriating.

Jason did offer him a small smile though when he caught sight of the food and grocery bags in Dick’s hands. “Do those bags mean I don’t have to eat dry cereal again?”

“That was the idea.” Dick placed them down on the kitchen counter before bringing the take out over to his coffee table. “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“We had a bat shaped visitor,” he answered as he took one of the fried rice containers and a pair of chopsticks.

That definitely put a frown on Dick’s face. Of course Bruce knew about Jason and of course he’d take the first opportunity to interrogate Jason while Dick was busy. “What did he do?”

“Asked me about my intentions towards you and left after I called him a jackass. It was a pretty short interaction.”

“Your intentions?” Dick repeated with a slight uptick of his lips. “What are you going to do to me, Jay? Tell everyone about my nightlife? Or,” Dick gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest, “Are you going to break my heart?”

Jason looked like he was fighting a smile as he rolled his eyes at Dick. “I think he was asking about the first one, but I’m not planning to do either.”

“Good to hear it,” Dick plopped down next to Jason with a smile. “I didn’t think you would anyway, he never trusts my judgement.”

“Probably because your judgement is shit. I’m still mad at you for going out right after getting injured.”

“My judgement of people is usually pretty good. I wouldn’t have come back after that first time if I didn’t think I could trust you.”

“Batman obviously disagrees with you.”

“That’s because Batman doesn’t trust anybody. He has safeguards against every person he comes into contact with.”

“Well I think I sort of got his approval at least,” Jason shrugged. “Or something like it.”

“Really?” That was definitely surprising and a little out of the ordinary. “That doesn’t happen often.”

“Yay for me I guess. The crazy guy that dresses up like a bat thinks you can handle me yourself,” he said flatly before stealing some food from Dick’s container.

“I’m going to let you get away with that because no one likes dealing with Batman, but you better be ready for a chopstick dual if you do it again.” Dick clacked his chopsticks together to emphasize his point.

“I think I’d win, but I’ll make a peace offering instead.” He tilted his container towards Dick so that he could easily take some in return.

“Deal, but I would’ve won.” They ate pretty comfortably with the TV on in the background as they talked about anything that popped into Dick’s mind, Jason not really being a conversation starter.

“So we pick up your stuff and then I’m going to go out for a few hours. The bed’s all yours,” Dick said as he cleaned up because there was no way he was letting Jason do it and he knew Jason would try to if he just left it on the table like he usually would.

“I had the bed last night since I passed out in the cab, it’s yours tonight.”

“If you think I’m letting you sleep on the couch, you’re wrong.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s your bed, Dick. You should be the one sleeping in it.”

“So it’s my bed to offer, unless you want to share it,” Dick said with a waggle of his brows, barely managing to keep his laughter down.

“I’m taking the couch, and if you’re out late night crime fighting you can’t stop me,” Jason reminded him.

And that had Dick’s lips set into stubborn frown. “Why would you do that when the bed’s free to you and more comfortable?”

“Because it’s your bed and I took it last night. So tonight it’s your turn. Now, are we going to get my stuff or what? Because I can’t do any apartment hunting without my laptop and I couldn’t get into yours.”

“I know your snooping is pretty top notch but I don’t suggest trying to hack into a bat protected computer.” Dick grabbed his car keys and got up to hand Jason his crutches, “Let’s go get your stuff, but our bed fight isn’t over. I’m just saying, it could be  _ our  _ bed.”

“You reek of sweat and Bludhaven when you finish crime fighting, and I’m not sharing a sleeping space with that smell,” Jason informed him as he got up and started heading towards the door.

“I do own a shower,” Dick reminded him, “I’m trying to compromise.”

“Really? Because it sounds like you’re trying to flirt.”

“Doing both,” Dick shrugged, “I can lay off if it’s making you uncomfortable though.”

“Everyone knows Nightwing’s a flirt. You greeted me by calling me an angel,” Jason answered.

“Did I? I was a little delirious at the time.” Dick slowed his pace, letting Jason pass him as he followed behind. He felt a little better being able to watch Jason’s back rather than letting him trail behind.

“Yeah, I noticed. The point being, I’m not surprised by the flirting and it’s not bugging me.”

“Good. I kinda like having you around, would suck if I was making things weird for you.” Dick rewound what Jason had said through his head again, “and I don’t flirt with  _ everyone _ .”

“That’s not what the citizens of Bludhaven seem to think.” Jason stopped in front of Dick’s car to wait for him to unlock it.

“What? I’ve actively flirted with only two people as Nightwing and you’re one of them.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know your own reputation when you can show up at my place knowing my name without me having ever told you that.”

“It’s still true. It’s not actually flirting if all I’m doing is smiling and being nice.”

“I think the way you smile and act nice might contribute to that reputation.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked as he helped Jason into the car, taking his crutches to put in the back seat. “Need me to adjust the seat for you at all?”

“No I’m good, and I mean that the way you act comes off as flirting to most people.”

“I guess,” Dick shrugged, slipping into the driver's seat. “You’re still the only one I’d tell that I would gladly get lost in your eyes to.” Dick winked at him with a small laugh.

“Only one, huh? Bludhaven will be disappointed to miss that corny line,” Jason answered, and Dick was probably imagining it but his cheeks looked a little flushed. That was definitely worth noting since Dick was being at least eighty percent serious. Maybe ninety percent.

“I don’t think the rest of Bludhaven is nearly as attractive or surprisingly kind.”

Yeah, his cheeks were definitely pink now, but he put up an affronted expression anyway. “Surprisingly?”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have a mean, tough guy exterior?” Dick slowly inched his free hand over to Jason’s to lace their fingers together, not looking at him as he left the parking garage and headed towards Jason’s apartment, but he could feel Jason’s eyes on him. He didn’t really hold Dick’s hand back, but he didn’t pull away either.

“You’ve clearly never seen me wearing scrubs at work,” Jason answered. “Or even just dealing with the children,” he added as an afterthought.

“I’ll add it to my bucket list.” After a good minute of no reciprocation, Dick disappointedly pulled his hand away. Maybe he’d read the mood wrong and Jason really wasn’t interested. He supposed he couldn’t really do turns with one hand busy anyway, but before he could put it back on the wheel Jason grabbed it, staring intently out the window when Dick glanced at him.

Dick couldn’t really hide his grin as he gave Jason’s hand a squeeze which may or may not have lasted the entire ride there.

* * *

Dick knew Jason worked in pediatrics, he also knew that Jason had to wear scrubs, he didn’t expect Jason’s pediatrics scrubs to be baby pink with cats and dogs all over them. It was simultaneously the cutest and most hilarious picture he’d ever seen.

“You’re right, your tough exterior is barely existent here,” Dick laughed, handing Jason the bouquet he’d bought him.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked, looking at the flowers with bemusement, but taking them anyway.

“Visiting the cute and injured. How’s work?”

“Mostly desk duty with the broken leg. Lots of signatures though,” he answered, gesturing at his cast where it seemed like a lot of kids had been signing it or doodling on it.

“I can’t believe I haven’t asked to sign your cast. Can I?”

“Absolutely not,” Jason answered flatly, grabbing a water cup for the flowers.

“What, why not?” Dick pouted at him.

“Your name is Dick. I work with children.”

“I could sign as your wonderful boyfriend instead,” Dick grinned at him.

“Are you ten? Cause that’s the age of most of the kids asking me.”

“I’m ten at heart?”

“Doesn’t count,” Jason answered as a child ran up to him.

“Mr. Todd, Mr. Todd, my mommy said not to ask what happened to your leg, but I really wanna know,” the little boy told him.

“Well I think you should listen to your mom,” Jason told him with an amused smile, and he looked so much gentler talking to a child than he usually did. “But I guess I can tell you if you promise to listen to Dr. Leader and let her take your blood sample today,” he bargained.

The little boy seemed to consider this for a moment. “Deal,” he decided on, giving Jason a wide grin, showing off a missing tooth.

“Got into a bit of a fight. Clearly didn’t do so good. So I’m speaking from experience when I’m telling you to stay out of trouble.”

The boy looked at him with wide eyes filled with awe. “What were you fighting about?”

“That story you have to wait on,” Jason grinned and ruffled the kid’s hair. “I need some leverage to make you behave after all.”

“You’re so adorable I could kiss you,” Dick cooed as the kid ran back to his mom to tell her about Jason’s fight.

“You could,” Jason agreed.

“Wait really?” Not something Dick had been expecting, especially from Jason at work, but Dick was already inching closer to Jason.

“Everyone here thinks you’re my mystery boyfriend anyway. I’m not making out in my workplace though.”

“Yeah, but you’re okay with it?” Dick’s hand had found its way to Jason’s but he wanted to be sure it was all okay with Jason.

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t,” Jason countered.

“I like making sure,” but Dick didn’t hesitate much longer to press his lips against Jason’s which was really something he should’ve done sooner.

Jason smiled at him when they pulled away. “Alright, I need to get back to work now, so you should probably go.”

“I guess I should let you do that.” Dick gave him another peck before pulling away completely, smiling dopily at him. “Take it easy on yourself, no extensive walking.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jason called after him, and Dick blew a kiss in return.

* * *

“Ah shit, am I gonna get another visit from Batman for this?” Jason grumbled, turning his computer to face Dick after finding a gossip article about him and Dick with pictures of them in the hospital.

“Possibly,” Dock leaned closer to Jason to get a better look at the article. “Are you popular enough to get your own gossip article?”

“It’s clearly about you,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Will locking the windows make a difference?”

“What could gossip reporters want with a nobody cop like me?” Dick smiled innocently. “He might but he usually doesn’t vet my relationships.”

“How often does he vet random guys staying in your apartment? I think the vetting is because of me knowing who you are.”

“That’s exactly why you were vetted. Knowing him, he might be by again.”

“Which brings me right back to: how effective would locking the windows be?”

“It wouldn’t even slow him down.”

“I figured,” Jason grumbled.  

Dick slid an arm around Jason’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I think he’s less likely to do it if I’m around.”

“Right, because you don’t leave almost every night?” Jason raised his eyebrows even though he knew Dick couldn’t see from his angle.

“Theoretically he should be doing things during that time too, but I guess you’re right. And I definitely can’t take you with me.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t really work well with this,” Jason gestured at his cast. “Besides, I’m not into the whole crime fighting thing.”

“Well I don’t really like him vetting you, but you handled him pretty well the first time, I think you’ll be fine the second time.” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek, “And that’s for good luck.”

“Dork,” Jason muttered.

* * *

“Well you took longer than expected. Average crime in Gotham?” Jason asked when Bruce Wayne walked right through the front door a few days later while Jason was sprawled on the couch with his laptop.

“I can’t say I didn’t see this coming, not after he invited you to live with him.”

Jason rolled his eyes.“I’m just crashing here until I find my own place that the criminals of Bludhaven don’t know is a Nightwing hang out.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow at that. “Are you saying you’re not in a publicly known relationship with my son?”

“No. I’m saying I don’t live here. We haven’t been dating that long. Or even known each other that long.”

“He still trusts you enough to let you live in his space and to leave you alone in it.”

“We’ve been over that already. And I’m pretty sure I told you to take the fatherly bullshit to him next time.”

“And I believe I told you not to hurt him, this applies to his emotional well-being as well.”

“Have I? Because if not this seems unnecessary.”

Outwardly Bruce didn’t have any reaction to that but something in his demeanour had changed and he seemed a little less like he was trying to scare Jason off. “While you are not the first he has dated that knows about Dick’s second life, you are the first of which that doesn’t work with him. It’s a hard thing to manage in a relationship.”

“All relationships have hard things to manage. And I knew Nightwing first.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Really if you want a night off bad enough to come out here to do this, just take a night off. No theatrics needed.”

“As the first relationship he’s had where the other party is not also a vigilante, it is important to ensure that you will not compromise him should things not work out. His judgement is too clouded to make that call.”

“And how do you plan to make that call without seeing things not work out?” Jason challenged, holding eye contact for a few seconds before relenting with a, “Nah, I wouldn’t do that. I don’t want someone to die just because we break up. Besides, it’s not just him that would be outted.”

Bruce gave him what looked like a considering look before nodding. “I still don’t trust you yet-“

“And I don’t really need you to,” Jason cut him off. “Dick’s old enough to make his own decisions and I don’t particularly care what you think about me.”

“But I see why Dick likes you,” Bruce continued as though Jason hadn’t interrupted. “I wish you both the best of luck.  _ Don’t _ hurt my son,” Bruce said it more forcefully this time compared to the last.

“Yeah yeah, fuck off and all that. Go talk to him if you’re worried.”

Bruce continued to stare at him for what felt like another minute probably just to unnerve him before turning to leave, but Jason called out before he could, “no i meant that. Stick around and say hi to him if you’re going to come all the way out here. Grab a beer and help me pick one of these apartments since you own most of the buildings.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow at him and nodded in what looked more like approval than agreement and stepped back towards the couch.

* * *

After patrol, all Dick wanted to do was strip off his suit and fall into Jason’s arm's. Bruce wasn’t supposed to be part of that equation, or his evening, yet there he was on his couch with Jason giving him living space advise.

“Nice to see you stopping by uninvited and unannounced like usual.”

“Jason has a better idea and standard on how to live than you. Alfred would appreciate that,” Bruce said instead of a greeting, not that Dick expected one.

Jason glanced up from the computer at him. “He knew that already. He saw my old place.”

“He could do to learn how to clean, it would make Alfred feel better about him living away from home.”

“I know where everything is!”

“Where is your spatula?”

“Trick question: I don’t own one.”

Dick plopped himself down between Jason and Bruce, because they made a dangerous pair and he had to separate them. “Did he give you a talk?”

“He tried,” Jason scoffed.

“Did you give him one?” Because Dick wouldn’t put it past him to.

“He tried,” Bruce repeated.

“He did help me narrow down the apartment choices though, so I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“Why do you make it sound like you’re a bother here? I like having you here and I insist you stay until you’re better.”

“That would take six months. As in the more appropriate stage in a relationship for me to actually consider moving in,” Jason answered.

“That doesn’t mean you need to rush to leave. I really do like having you here.”

“And you’ll see me plenty, but I need my own place,” Jason reasoned.

Dick frowned. “How about just until you’re off crutches?”

“Dick, that means the same thing.”

Dick gave a long suffering sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’ll still need your help moving in though with this thing on my leg,” Jason offered.

“Well I would’ve done that even if you hadn’t asked.” Dick cuddled up next to Jason before remembering that Bruce was still there, watching them. “Are you staying for late night dinner, Bruce?”

“No, I should get back to Gotham. You know Alfred hates eating alone.” Bruce got up to leave, waving a hand to let them know that he would let himself out. “You should visit the manor more often, both of you. Alfred missed you and I’m sure he would love to meet you Jason.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m sure only Alfred misses me.”

Bruce didn’t give an outward reaction as he left, but Dick was pretty sure he was smiling on the inside.

“He usually wouldn’t stay long enough to wait for me. Did you perhaps have something to do with that?”

“I may have suggested he at least say hello if he was coming all the way out here,” Jason shrugged.

Dick knew Jason didn’t have a very good relationship with his own father during his childhood from his cursory background check on him. Not that Jason ever mentioned it. It was sweet that he wanted Dick to have a good one with his. Dick pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re sweet, y’know that?”

“Am not. Just looking out for the environment. Waste of gas to come here for only a few minutes,” he said unconvincingly.

“Whatever you say,” Dick chuckled, turning his head so he could give him a proper kiss.


End file.
